


A Love Unlike Any Other

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluf, Love, M/M, Tearjerker, Vows, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil proclaim their undying love for each other.





	

“Philip Michael Lester.” Dan starts. He’s never been so nervous and simultaneously excited in his whole life. “I vow to be your best friend for the rest of time.” Phil’s intense eye-contact making Dan feel like the only one in the room. He starts to smile and hold back a giggle as he remembers the next part of his speech. “I vow to always watch any stupid reality show you are addicted to.” The giddy smile erupting onto his face resulting in a crater sized dimple on his cheek. “I vow to always have the good cereal in the house for you to impulsively munch on at 2 in the morning, and to only be a little frustrated with you when I wake up to find it’s all gone.”

Phil’s loving smile has merged into a full on cheeky smirk, the one that makes his tongue stick out and his eyes crinkle. Hand in hand. Breathing deeply, it hits him. Dan is standing in front of the man who he has been in love with since he was 19. And that’s when the sappy part of his speech starts.

“I wanted to write my own vows, not because I wanted to brag about how great of a husband I will be. But because, ever since I met you, and I realized you were the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And then some.” A long shaky-breathed pause caused their grips to strengthen and Phil gave him a look almost to say ‘you got this’.

“I remember lying in my bed the night I got home from that first week I ever spent with you. And I remember thinking: I’m so in love with him.” Eyes now watering. “And we had only known each other for a few months.” Dan states with a breathy laugh. “And in that moment my brain went to imagine what our wedding would be like, and how much I hated the line ‘til death do us part.’ Because I don’t believe death will ever be our part.”

Both Dan and Phil take a sharp breath in as to not cry. “Before you, I never believed in luck, or soulmates, or fate. But then suddenly I knew we were meant to be together. Something in the universe clicked and sent me to you. And after we die I believe the same thing will happen,” the tears start to role from their eyes and down their cheeks. Forming droplets on their jaws only to drip and claim home upon their blazers.

“And I’ll find you again. And again. And again. I will search for you, in every new life I lead because I never want to be without you again.” He has to stop. Phil letting go of Dan’s hands only to raise them to cup Dan’s face. Thumbs gracing his cheeks to wipe the tears. Phil whispers, “I love you.” Dan’s nervous smile glows though him, and he can see his reflection in Phil’s glossy eyes. Phil’s hands drop to grab Dan’s again as he goes to continue.

“You saved me. I was 19, searching for myself. Not knowing what life had in store for me, when I stumbled across you and everything was answered. I didn’t care what I did with my life, as long as my life included you I knew I would be fine.” They take another break just to look at each other. In the last 10 years they had developed this sort of language with their eyes, and right now Phil’s eyes were telling him he felt exactly the same. “And with that, I vow to love you for all of eternity, and to love you more and more each time.”

Its Phil’s turn. He can hear his Mum let out a sob to his left. And that’s when he remembers they are surrounded by everyone who has supported them in the last decade. Phil’s Mum and dad. His brother Martyn, Martyn’s wife Cornelia. His new born Nephew. All in the front row on his side. Dan’s side filled by his two grandparents, his Mum, this Brother, and even Collin the family’s dog in a little suit and bow-tie. The rest of the building is their friends. Louise, her boyfriend and Darcy. Felix and Marzia. PJ and Sophie. Bryony and Wirrow. Hazel, Jack and Dean. Cat, Joey and Daniel. Tyler, Mamrie, Grace and Hannah. Ian and Anthony. Tanya and Jim. Zoe and Alfie, Joe and Caspar. Troye and Connor. Tom, Ben and Charlie at the back. The whole place is full of the people who have made them happy for so many years. Even Pete and Patrick from freaking Fall Out Boy are there. When Phil snaps out of it, his eyes meet with Dan’s again.

“Dan Howell. It’s weird to think that’s the last time I might ever say that name.” The cheeky tongue smile is back. “Soon you will be Dan Lester and I couldn’t be more happy to give that name to you.” Grips tight once again. “I vow to always be right beside you in life. I vow to forever be the person you can count on for anything. I vow to be the person you can rant to at 4 am when you’ve been on a Wikipedia odyssey. And I promise to try and not let my coffee deprived self say something I don’t mean. Cause let’s be honest I am pretty brutal without my morning coffee.”

Laughter erupts. Everyone can count on Phil to bring a lighter, happier mood. “I wanted to share something that I haven’t even told you before.” Dan looks puzzled and slightly alarmed. “After that week we spent together at my house, my parents came home from their vacation. And they asked how it went.” Phil can hear another sob from his mother.

“I broke down in tears. I haven’t ever been one to show emotions, and my mum knew that. She hugged me and said, ‘I did the same thing when I realized I was in love with your father.’ It really struck me when she said that.” Dan was crying again, Phil just smiles at him and continues.

“Because I always looked at my parents and saw this unbreakable love that I never thought I would ever achieve,” Phil is shaking his breath is heavy and the tears are starting again. “But I found it in you.” The tear trickles down his face to join the rest.

“I grew up thinking I would never find my match, so when I found you, I kept you and I held you close and I never let go because I knew you were special and I needed you always feel special.” The tears blurred both of their visions and the echo of sobs sounded though the building like an orchestra.

“Daniel James Howell, I love you more than words can describe. I don’t think there will ever be words to describe how I love you. I never want there to be words to describe how I love you because our love is unlike any other. Special in its own kind of way that only you and I will ever know about. I vow to keep loving you forever and always, where ever we end up.”

Before their ordained minister can even say you may now kiss the groom, Phil’s hands are back on Dan’s face pulling him into the most loving and emotional kiss they have shared since their first kiss on the Manchester eye all those years ago. And with that the Lester’s turn to their gathering of loved ones and embark on the beginning of the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is the first fic i've ever written :) you can find me on tumblr at emilysshook


End file.
